The Cheque
by jaraismylife
Summary: T-for tasteful, no 'bad' scenes. Mara and Jerome, no matter the deal, they always seem to come together in the end. Mara works too hard and Jerome has money to spare, maybe they can help each other? Please read and review. JARA for the win!


Mara Jaffray was a go getter. She was a workaholic. She was a determined, persistent, beautiful, highly intelligent, kind, polite, short tempered woman. She worked in an office, and had worked her way to the top, she lived for everything, and had everything to lose every day. Which is why she didn't have a family. But she didn't need one, she just kept her mind occupied, and sitting in front of her, was her latest distraction.

"£50 million." Jerome Clarke said, his grey blazer complimented his blue shirt and his blue eyes. He leaned back in the cushioned chair on the other side of Mara's desk. Mara tried not to show her shock, and her glee, and thought she had done quite well. She cleared her throat.

"That…is a very generous offer,"

"Yes, well, you're very lucky," he nodded, hands clasped together on his lap. Mara could barely contain her glee. £50 million? It was unbelievable, all the children in Gambia she would be able to help…she could change thousands of lives. "What's the matter? Is it not enough?" Jerome asked, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, eyes blazing. "I'll raise the pr-"

"No no!" Mara stopped him, shaking her head, not wanting to rob the poor man of anymore money "It's a brilliant offer…I just have to think about if we can accept," she tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear, and managed a shy smile.

Jerome raised his eye brows at her "My terms are quite simple," he stated, but then, a smile broke out onto his face, although…I do have an _amendment_ to make to it,"

"Which is?"

"I don't want a share in the company, keep your money, I don't need this back. What I want, Miss Jaffray…is you."

Mara blinked once, quite confused. "I'm not quite sure what you mean," she laughed, fiddling with the edge of her dress.

Jerome laughed bitterly "Quite frankly Mara, after 6 months of me sitting here in infuriating sexual tension, I can't join in with the laughter." He watched her. But Mara just shook her head, totally and utterly confused. "Oh come on," he said quickly "Smart, beautiful woman like you, you're telling me you didn't know I had other motives? Jesus…I want your body…I want you. Just you. For one night only. No strings attached…" he seemed to think this through "Unless you want there to be…"

Mara's mouth dropped open in utter shock. She had known Jerome for a few months now, he had been a good, loyal client, coming to the meetings, discussions, always on time, never full of excuses…she supposed that was because she wasn't a family person either. "Y-you're….suggesting, that I sleep with you, for…£50 million?"

"I said I'd raise the pr-"

"Stop!" she cried, standing. And she was suddenly very self conscious about the way his eyes followed her movement. And she wondered if he had always done that, and she was just very unaware. Or whether he had started now, because it was all out in the open. "Jerome…um…very interesting offer. But I'm afraid I'll have to decline, now…" she gestured to the door with her hand. Jerome laughed, standing up.

"Am I hearing a no?" Mara nodded at him, Jerome shook his head "I don't think so," he stuffed one hand into his pocket, the other one sliding through his hair "You wouldn't do that. You're Mara Jaffray, a go-getter. You would do anything to help those poor children, wouldn't you? You shouldn't draw the line on kindness?" his words were temping. Mara could hear it, in his tone. She had liked that about Jerome, he had brought over business, with him presenting their pitches, his voice could be very persuasive. And she would be a fool to think he wasn't good looking, he was. Very.

"Please, leave,"

"Not for your company? The children? For you? I mean, what's the harm?" he gestured between the two of them "I'm asking for one night," he looked outside, the large windows, and the moon was shining brightly "Now is a good a time, as any," he looked at her, eyes twinkling, and suddenly Mara couldn't breathe.

She walked around the front of the desk "…o-one night?"

"One night."

"No strings attached?"

"Unless you want them to be."

"And then…you'd give me the £50 million?" she asked, looking up at him. Could she trust him? Jerome pulled the check out of his pocket, already written, and handed it to her. Mara opened it, and checked, to make sure everything looked valid. It did, she placed it on the desk, under a folder. And took a deep breath. "No one knows?"

"Our little secret," he whispered, knowing he almost had her, he bit his lip slightly, watching her. And a small tilt of the head, was all he needed. He captured her in his arms, and leaned down, kissing her softly. Mara kissed back £50 million? She might as well make it good.

It was blissful, and romantic, and exhausting, but content.

Jerome Clarke woke up pleased. He sat up, neck aching, and he understood why. He had been asleep on the floor, and the soft rug hadn't helped. He looked down, to see Mara, curled up under his blazer, and a smile came to his face when he remembered what had happened. He leaned down, kissing Mara on the forehead.

He dressed in his trousers and shirt, and thought about the blazer. He couldn't take it off her could he? No…he didn't want to. She should have something to remember him by. He grabbed a post it note from her organised desk, and smiled again, writing

_You were worth every penny. _

He opened the door, taking a lasting look, before turning and leaving. Jerome Clarke might not have been a family man, but given the right opportunity, he could be. With her.


End file.
